sleeveless lee jeno
by creamymocca
Summary: jaemin sangat tidak menyukai jeno yang tebar pesona saat melakukan dance practice! nomin. jenoxjaemin


**_happy reading my beloved readers~_**

()()()()()()()()

"oke, sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal syuting _dance_ _practice_. usahakan memakai baju yang nyaman, tetapi juga baik untuk dance ya?"

"baik," kata member serempak.

mereka lalu berhamburan menuju _wardrobe_ dan mengambil pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk digunakan saat _dance practice_ nanti.

"hmm, ini bagus. aku akan pilih ini" gumam jeno sambil mengambil salah satu pakaiannya.

iya,

kaos _sleeveless_ hitam yang pastinya jika jeno memakainya, otomatis bisepnya yang menonjol dapat terlihat disetiap mata memandang.

kekasihnya yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung berlari kearah jeno dan merebut pakaian _laknat_ nya itu.

"jangan!" katanya membentak tetapi tetap dengan nada yang sedikit diimutkan.

"nanti milikku terlihat!" kekasihnya lalu menggandeng lengan jeno sambil mengelus bisep jeno pelan.

jeno terkekeh, "tenang, bisepku tidak akan lama muncul di kamera 'kok," kata jeno sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya gemas.

kekasihnya lalu mengembungkan pipinya sambil menggeram, "huft, terserah!" katanya, lalu melepaskan gandengannya yang masih berada di lengan jeno.

jeno yang gemas langsung mencium bibir kekasihnya kilat.

"yak, jeno! jaemin! berhenti bermesraan dan segera ganti baju kalian!" kata mark sambil menuju keluar _wardrobe._

kekasih jeno yang tadi dipanggil 'jaemin' hanya menunduk malu sambil menuju ke arah _fitting room._

jeno lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya yang sedang salah tingkah itu.

seketika, terbesit dibenak jeno untuk menggoda kekasih imutnya sekali lagi.

"yo, tidak mau ganti baju bersama?" godanya.

"TIDAK!" kata jaemin sembari menutup pintu _fitting_ dengan keras disertai dengan suara tawa jeno.

 **-(n)(o)(m)(i)(n)-**

"okay, semua sudah siap?" tanya _camera man_ yang dibahas anggukan oleh tujuh anak di depannya tersebut.

"satu, dua, tiga, yak."

alunan musik terbaru mereka menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu.

jaemin yang menjadi _center_ pada awal lagu sedikit mengumpat.

ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajah jeno yang 'pamer' pada saat ia di depan.

dan yang benar saja, saat jaemin berada di belakang jeno, jeno memang dengan sengaja menonjolkan bisepnya ke arah kamera.

 _"shit,"_ batin jaemin kesal.

hingga puncaknya adalah pada _part_ akhir dari rekaman.

saat _camera man_ dengan sengaja mendekatkan kameranya ke arah jeno.

dan jaemin sangat membenci itu.

 _well,_ dengan pose tangan mereka saat sedang seperti itu dapat membuat bisep terlihat menonjol, apalagi dengan pencahayaan yang baik.

saat musik berhenti bermain, jaemin langsung berlari kearah ruang istirahat sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, dan meminum air mineral yang sudah tersedia dengan rakus.

jisung yang menyadari sikap aneh jaemin langsung memukul lengan jeno pelan, "hyung, kau apakan kekasihmu itu?" tanyanya.

jeno lalu tersenyum, "hanya cemburu biasa. dia tidak suka aku menunjukkan ini," kata jeno sambil menunjuk ke arah bisepnya yang menonojol.

jisung mengangguk paham, "cepat hibur dia hyung. dia terlihat menyeramkan,"

jeno menghela napasnya. lalu perlahan, ia mendekati sang pujaan hati yang sekarang tengah asik dengan ponselnya.

 _"babe.."_

"jaemin..."

"na jaemin..."

" _seriously, stop ignoring me,"_ final jeno.

jaemin lalu berusaha menatap jeno yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

jaemin meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "apa?!" bentaknya tak kalah sengit.

jeno mendenguskan napasnya kasar, "na.. fans hanya dapat melihatnya sebentar! editor tidak mungkin mengirimkan video saat aku membuka sedikit kaosku untuk menyela keringatku. percayalah.." katanya.

jaemin memasang wajah sedih, "tetapi tetap sajaa..." lirihnya, lalu terdengar suara isakan nyaring yang keluar dari mulutnya.

jeno panik, sedangkan member dan para staff yang berlalu lalang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat apa yang telah dilakukan jeno pada kekasihnya.

jeno sontak memeluk jaemin, "oke, cukup. jangan menangis.. shh.. aku tahu aku salah, tapi ini juga untuk kebaikanku jaem. aku sangat tidak suka berkeringat, jadi, memakai _sleeveless_ seperti tadi sedikit berguna untukku, karena sirkulasi antara angin dengan lenganku tidak terhalangi oleh kain, sehingga aku juga tetap merasa segar..." jelas jeno.

jaemin mengusap matanya yang basah karena air matanya, "benarkah seperti itu?"

jeno tersenyum, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala jaemin lembut, "iya sayang.."

jaemin lalu balas memeluk jeno, " _i'm so sorry..._ _i love you babe,"_ bisiknya.

"hmmm, _love you too darl,"_ balas jeno tak kalah manis.

mereka lalu sama-sama tersenyum dan saling menempelkan ujung hidungnya satu sama lain.

jeno lalu mengecup bibir jaemin sekilas, "manis, seperti biasa," katanya.

ia lalu kembali mencium bibir jaemin tetapi dengan durasi yang lebih lama dan mungkin, dengan sedikit tuntutan.

 **end.**

 **thank you for reading guys! ditunggu reviewnya hehe.. love you!**


End file.
